


[Art] The Taming: Steve's Sketches

by LelsieSphinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Artist Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Gen, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Slash, Protective Steve Rogers, at least to me in the original story, but - Freeform, house renovation as therapy, or implied pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelsieSphinx/pseuds/LelsieSphinx
Summary: Steve successfully got Bucky to live in the old house. Now he needs Bucky to believe it's home. Part of the plan is reminders through drawings.(Please go read the original work [link in author's notes]! I loved the story so much!)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	1. Bucky fixed the sink!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueSimplicity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSimplicity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Taming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758185) by [BlueSimplicity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSimplicity/pseuds/BlueSimplicity). 



> I loved BlueSimplicity's _The Taming_ and was inspired to try drawing again, with slightly different mediums than my usual pencil. They turned out good enough to share. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"It was a charcoal sketch of Bucky smiling down at the sink, his hands held under the single faucet, where the now combined water could run warm instead of either too hot or too cold. He remembered that moment, how he had been thrilled as he looked down at his hands held in the new ivory colored sink, grinning in triumph at their successful modernization."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Medium was my sketching app, with "charcoal"


	2. A helping hand, a should to lean on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"It was a drawing of a young boy with dark hair, captured from behind. On his shoulders was not just one, but two backpacks."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A helping hand, a shoulder to lean on - you helped me when I needed it, it's my turn to help you  
> (I probably shouldn't be naming these... but I am. Sorry Blue! <3 )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Medium was charcoal pencils in my sketchpad. (Ignore the purple streak; flower petals got stuck in my eraser and I didn't notice until it was too late)

**Author's Note:**

> There were so many fun descriptions of Steve's drawings for Bucky that I had to do a few. It's possible I will do more in the future, but I can't/won't make any promises.  
> Again, thank you to BlueSimplicity for the wonderful story! <3


End file.
